


Here Comes A Fighter

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Fighting, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't stand for bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes A Fighter

Castiel woke up with a groan when his alarm clock went off.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to school today. Dean had a doctor’s appointment and wouldn’t be at school until third period.

 

He hated going through the day alone. Not becuase he was bullied because of his and Dean’s relationship, or sexual prefrences in general, but because he missed Dean so despretly when they were apart. They hadn’t got to see each other all weekend because Dean’s football practices had started.

 

He went through the motions of getting dressed and eating. Dean was waiting in the Mustang when he walked out the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, getting into the car and wiping the rain off of his glasses.

 

“I wasn’t going to let you walk in the rain, Cas.” Castiel smiled a little.

 

“You want to make out in the parking lot, don’t you?” Dean tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

 

Dean got what he wanted, leaving when the first bell rang with steamed up windows and a dark bruise blooming on his neck.

 

Castiel went straight to his first period, books already in his bag to study for the test today.

 

“Oh, good, Castiel,” Mrs. Blake said when he came in. There was a boy standing at her desk that Castiel had never seen before. “Castiel, this is Alfie. He’s a new student.”

 

“Call me Cas,” He said, offering the boy his hand. He shook it, looking nervous.

 

“I was hoping that you would show him around for me?”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Blake. Do you want him to look on with me until catches up?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Castiel.”

 

“Can you help me find my locker before the bell rings?” The boy asked. Castiel nodded and Mrs. Blake wrote them a pass, just in case.

 

“Cas?” Alfie asked as they searched.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How does this school react to guys that like other guys?”

 

“I’ve never been harassed, but the bullies knew better. My boyfriend’s a football player.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“If anyone gives you any trouble, just let us know, okay?” Alfie nodded and grabbed Cas’s arm.

 

“I already knew where me locker was, I just wanted to ask someone other than a teacher about that.”

 

Castiel gave him a kind smile and they headed back to the classroom.

 

Alfie read while the rest of the class took their test. Castiel helped him find his second period and told him where his own class and locker were if he needed him.

 

Castiel couldn’t wait for second period to end so that he could see Dean. He would be checking in any time and they had their last two classes together.

 

When the bell rang, Castiel was the first out of the room. He exchanged his books quickly and started to towards his classroom. He threw a quick wave to Alfie who was talking to a group of friends.

 

He stopped when Alfie called his name. He turned and saw that he was being surrounded by members of the baseball team. Dean complained about them often, saying that they were all assholes and that he was glad he was Cas’s best friend so that they knew not to mess with him.

 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Alistair Hawthorne, the team captain, looked up and saw him.

 

“Oh look, the fags are teaming up. Where’s your boyfriend Shurley?” Castiel ignored him, looking at Alfie instead.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m talking to you, queer.” Castiel felt hands on him and he was suddenly face first against the lockers. “Winchester isn’t here to protect you this time.”

 

“Get off of me!” Alistair ignored him.

 

“I always knew he was a fag. He just looks like one Tell me, what does dick taste like? You’ve probably had enough in your mouth to-”

 

Castiel heard the sound of skin on skin, the crunch of the impact. He was released and he turned around quickly and saw Alfie staring at his own hands, then looked toward Alistair who was holding his own bleeding nose.

 

It all happened so fast. Kris Azazel came at him and Castiel swung. His fist barely made contact, but the baseball player hit Cas sqaure in the face.

 

There were several punches thrown among them before some teachers broke them up.

 

The baseball players were sent in to see the principal first while Castiel and Alfie waited outside.

 

“Cas?” Castiel looked up and saw a blurry figure coming towards him. His glasses had been broken and one of his eyes was swollen.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Who did this to you?” Dean demanded, he was closer now, Castiel could see the anger on his face. “Cas, you tell me. I swear to God, I’ll-”

 

“Dean, don’t,” He reached out to him and touched his cheek. “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

 

“Oh, baby,” He flinched when Dean touched his face. “I leave you alone for four hours and this happens?”

 

“I was trying to help Alfie,” Cas said. “Alfie, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

 

“Hi,” The other boy said weakly. Dean gave him a greeting, then turned his attention back to Castiel.

 

“Did you call someone for your glasses?” Cas nodded.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be sent home. Becky’s on her way. Will you bring me my home work?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon. It was nice to meet you,” He told Alfie. He kissed Castiel gently, reluctantly going to class.

 

“Your boyfriend’s hot,” Alfie mumbled. Cas smiled.

 

“I know.”

* * *

 Dean knocked once on Castiel’s bedroom door before coming in.

 

Cas looked up from his book and gave Dean a small smile.

 

“I look awful.”

 

“Nah. Just a little bruised. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

 

“Dean, you had a doctors appointment, You can’t take care of me all the time.”

 

“I want to. I want to sheild you from everything, Cas. You’re the best person I know. You shouldn’t have to deal with any of this crap.”

 

Cas crawled into Dean’s lap and laid his head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him, tightly.

 

“Dean, I love you, but you can’t protect me from everything. You can’t be there all the time, no matter how badly you want to be. But you know what you can do?”

 

“What?”

 

“You can teach me what your dad taught you. Teach me how to defend myself.”

 

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Come here,” Cas said, pulling Dean down. They tangled their legs together and Dean kept his lips pressed against Castiel’s forehead.

 

“Will you spend the night?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah. I’ll stay with you for as long as you want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What should Cas's next first be?


End file.
